world_of_immortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Dendarin (Nation)
New Dendarin, formerly known as Denidaria, is a socialist state on the continent of Maney that was born following a coup enacted upon the formerly democratic government of Denidaria. It borders Montase and Ismere to the north, Nordflus to the west, and Exia to the south, with coastlines on The Ring Sea and eastern oceans. The nation of Denidaria was formerly a large, influential nation. Their northern farmland provided sustenance for the large population living in the area, following the region's recovery from the ghoul outbreaks. As more regions of the world recovered, the nation was slow to militarize effectively enough to prevent their land from being seized over the course of several years, at the hands of organized survivor territories that would eventually become Ismere and Ebenland. This loss of farmable land, over fifty percent of their total landmass, left them as small territory in the south, inhabited by a starving, impoverished majority of refugees from the annexed land. The nation spent several years deliberating on what was to be done to relieve their population, but could never reach a consensus. This eventually led to the rise of the Nationalist Restoration Party, otherwise known as the "Restorers of Old Dendarin". A coup was enacted upon the leadership of Denidaria in the year AC1168, wherein the former leaders of the nation and other people of high status were publicly executed alongside burnings of the nation's old flags. Amelia Kohen, a young, impoverished girl and honorary general in the party's armed forces following years spent in advanced military training courses, was used as a figurehead of the revolution, and currently is at the head of the National Council of Generals. History The nation of Denidaria was established from a community of outbreak survivors in the city of Old Dendora, a city which was once the capital city of the Dendarin Empire. From there, it spread northwest to sustain its rapidly growing population. It competed with rival groups for continued control over these lands, until it could no longer sustain armed conflict against its technologically advanced neighbors. Refugees fled the occupied territories back into the capital and other urban areas, leading to massive slums and complexes of makeshift villages nestled between large cities. Tensions between the poor and the middle-to-upper classes rose, and ended with a socialist revolution spearheaded by the Nationalist Restoration Party. The state would be renamed "New Dendarin", as a signifier of the greatness Amelia Kohen envisioned for the country. The nation's Council of Generals would secure an alliance with the nation of Sterlina for weapons and food in exchange for assisting their military in the future. Tens of thousands of advanced rifles were shipped across the ocean to them, and less than a decade later, nearly all of Ismere and the entirety of Ebenland had been annexed. They then began threatening Montase. This military action secured their place as an important world power, with almost unparalleled excess food production and recruitment numbers, with over sixty percent of the population being considered "military personnel". Currencies are used on things other than essentials. Food is divided evenly based on a family's needs, while low-cost housing inspired by Exia's two-person apartments became commonplace, replacing the sprawl of slums that filled the country. Housing is provided based on a family's size rather than their wealth, but strict taxation makes families having more than three children an uncommon sight. Following recovery from the conflict in Ismere and Ebenland, an invasion of northern Exia was attempted, but was swiftly defeated. Geography and Climate New Dendarin's geography mostly consists of cool, low elevation forests and grassland in the northwestern and northern territories, with cold, boreal forests and low mountains in the southeast.